


Nine Years Later - Rangi’s POV

by flowerrscent



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Rangi POV, book chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrscent/pseuds/flowerrscent
Summary: Rise of Kyoshi. Chapter “Nine Years Later” (specifically page 19-24) out of Rangi’s POV---Our first time meeting Rangi. Her saving Kyoshi from village bullies and them having a short cute moment together. But how did Rangi experience this?
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Nine Years Later - Rangi’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> In this short One Shot I tried making Rangi’s POV of these few pages as best as I could!
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope it’s not too bad and that you’ll enjoy it nevertheless!  
> Feel free to leave criticism down below and please tell me if there’s something I could’ve done better! ^^

She should’ve been back by now. The way didn’t take this long. It was getting late.  
“Where is she?” Rangi grew more and more troubled by the late arrival of her friend. 

“She must’ve gotten herself into some kind of trouble again..” the prestigious fire bender thought to herself as she made her way up to the small watch tower. It wasn’t really a watch tower like they had them back in the fire nation, but more like a little elevated sitting place for the guards of the gate. They never really had to guard anything though and the tower was often empty.  
The life at the Avatar’s mansion was peaceful.  
She arrived at the top and stared upon the wide countryside surrounding the gate.  
No Kyoshi in sight. 

What a strange friendship the two had.  
Who would’ve thought that the military trained bodyguard of Avatar Yun and daughter of the eminent headmistress, and former companion of Avatar Kuruk, Hei-Ran would be friends with the Avatar’s servant.  
But Kyoshi wasn’t just a servant. She was special.  
She was....she was Kyoshi. 

Rangi let out a silent sigh as her thoughts drifted to the tall, clumsy friend of hers.  
Words couldn’t really describe Kyoshi.  
She was genuine, nice, giving, ambitious, softhearted and a bit of a pushover sometimes. Also an idiot.  
And very oblivious.  
Rangi felt how her cheeks slowly got warmer and gained a slight, merely noticeable, pink colour.  
Kyoshi, as oblivious and clumsy as she may be, was also beautiful. And smart. And always doing her best and giving her all. She was incredible and didn’t even know or think so herself. That’s what turned Rangi crazy sometimes. “How can somebody as amazing and pretty and smart as Kyoshi not realise her own worth? Why is she always letting others push her around? Why can’t she just stand up for herself once and ignore her stupid “neutral jing” way of thinking?” Rangi could spend hours trying to understand Kyoshi.  
But understanding her was as hard and complicated as some of Rangi’s homework from her time at school. Maybe even harder. 

Rangi’s thoughts got interrupted by talking in the distance. She looked up and there she was. Kyoshi.  
But she wasn’t alone. Three others were walking next  
to her. She got herself into trouble again.  
It didn’t look like Kyoshi had any control over the situation she was in. She wasn’t holding the jar  
that she was supposed to bring to Auntie Mui  
30 minutes ago. They were. Kyoshi was letting herself get bullied again.  
Rangi clenched her fists and ran. She ran down the little tower and over the lawn until she was at the gate. 

When Rangi saw the hostility of the situation she knew she had arrived at the right time.  
The three from the village were standing around Kyoshi while she had her eyes closed and looked like she was about to get punched.  
“The worst part of all this is that she would let herself get punched.” Rangi thought to herself. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rangi snarled at the bunch. They all looked up in surprise and two of them backed away.  
Only one left. 

Rangi was tall and frightening. Next to the even taller Kyoshi she may have turned into a tinier, but not any less frightening, person.  
She knew she was intimidating and used it to her advantage. People didn’t even try to bother her.  
They knew, she was the wrong person to mess with. 

The one girl left, Aoma, held her ground and tried  
her best to stay calm and unbothered.  
“The Avatar’s bodyguard.” she said with  
a faint, and obviously fake, smile.  
“I thought you weren’t supposed to leave his side.  
Aren’t you slacking off? Or is he here somewhere?”  
Rangi wasn’t impressed by her. She was repulsed by  
this girl and her facial expression made sure that anyone present would know. 

“You’re not authorized to be on these grounds. Nor to  
lay your hands on the Avatar’s property. Or accost his household staff, for that matter.”  
Rangi glanced over at Kyoshi. She was just standing there. As stiff as a tree. “Why can’t she just stand up  
for herself?” Rangi stopped herself from getting worked up about Kyoshi right now. This was not the right time.  
“This container is enormous. It would take two grown men to lift it without earthbending. Kyoshi asked us to help her bring it inside the house. Right?” Aoma said.  
It was obvious that this wasn’t the case. Any idiot would have been able to detect this lie. The way she smiled at Kyoshi, this fake and threatening smile. It made Rangi sick to the stomach.  
She would’ve loved nothing more than to hit Aoma.  
Just a quick punch to the face. But Rangi knew this wasn’t the way to go. At least not yet. She had to  
keep her cool and be as unbothered and intimidating  
as always. That way she would win. 

Rangi stepped forward, clenching her jaw in an attempt to hide her anger. It failed. But that was okay.  
It only added to the intimidating energy she gave off.  
She felt the heat building up around her.  
Rangi tried her best not to grin at her own power  
and words.  
“Put the jar down, walk away, and don’t come back. Unless you want to know what the ashes of your eyebrows smell like.”  
She clearly won. 

“Sure, thought you’d never ask.” Aoma used her earthbending and sent the jar into the air, past the treetops.  
“You’d better find someone who’s authorized to catch that.” With that she and her minions ran away.  
“You little-“ Rangi was about to run after them and  
turn her threat of burning their eyebrows off into reality, but she stopped herself. This wasn’t the right time. Catching the jar had to come first.  
That was easier said than done though.  
Aoma threw the jar really, really hard. This made Rangi even angrier at her. 

“Catch it. Use earthbending and catch it.” Rangi said  
as she elbowed Kyoshi into the side.  
“I- I can’t.” Kyoshi said. Rangi looked at the taller girl. “What do you mean you can’t? The staff ledgers have you listed as an Earthbender! Catch it!”  
Kyoshi replied “It’s not that simple!” in a frustrated tone. 

Nothing was ever simple with Kyoshi.  
It never was and never will be. She would always be confusing and anything but simple. As much as this frustrated Rangi, she also knew that this aspect of  
Kyoshi made her only more desirable and interesting. Rangi sighed. Now was not the time to let her mind  
go there. 

“Do the thing with your hands like she did!” Rangi tried her best to imitate the earthbending motion Aoma made.  
Her attempt of recreating the earthbending form was interrupted by Kyoshi knocking her over and yelling “Look out!”  
It all happened way too fast for Rangi to react and they fell to the ground, entwined. 

These seconds of the taller girl having thrown herself over Rangi felt like minutes, hours.  
An eternity that she didn’t ever want to end.  
They were laying on the ground. Entwined.  
Kyoshi was laying on top of Rangi while her own hands, in a failed attempt to shield herself, were draped around Kyoshi’s back.  
Rangi liked being this close to Kyoshi. She didn’t want this moment to ever end. But it had to.  
“Get off of me, you oaf.” She muttered as she tried to escape from the girl’s shielding embrace.  
Rangi knew that if she’d stay in this position any longer, she’d never leave.  
When Kyoshi let go off her, Rangi’s cheeks were heated up again. But this time the colour wasn’t a slight, unnoticeable pink but a bloody red. 

As they got back to their feet they noticed the jar floating next to them. Completely still. As if it was standing on an iron pedestal. Earthbending.  
Kyoshi’s surprised expression revealed that this wasn’t her doing.  
The pebbles in the dusty path suddenly began to tremble and move into a dusty formation. Someone must be bending them. Was Aoma back? Rangi looked around but couldn’t see anybody. As she looked back to the pebbles, they had settled into a formation that spelled a message.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Rangi sighed. She knew that this was Yun’s doing.  
The pebbles moved again and settled to form a new message.  
“This is Yun, by the way. You know, Avatar Yun.”  
She tried her best to push away a smile.  
As much as he annoyed her sometimes, he was still the Avatar. And also her friend. 

She looked up at Kyoshi. Yun was also her friend. Sometimes Rangi feared that they could become more than friends. She knew this was stupid, but she couldn’t help it. This fear would come up whenever she’d catch them laughing together or talking while sitting close,  
way too close. Rangi hated it. Her mind started spiralling once again.  
“Yun could have anybody. Why can’t he just leave her alone? Kyoshi shouldn’t be with the Avatar. Being with the Avatar would only expose her to unnecessary dangers. She wouldn’t be able to protect herself and she should be with somebody who could protect her at all times. Somebody who cares about her. Somebody who likes her for who she is. Somebody who isn’t Yun.  
She shouldn’t make secret jokes with him and blush.  
He shouldn’t make her blush. Why can’t she just...”  
Rangi quickly shook her head. “No. I’m just spiralling.” She thought to herself. “I shouldn’t think bad about Yun in any way. I’m just overthinking. It’s been some time since they last were so close. There hasn’t been any blushing. And even if there was, they wouldn’t work out anyways. They both know it. They‘re smart enough to know it. There is no need for me to be jealous.”  
Rangi wanted to slap herself. “Jealous? No. Being jealous is stupid. Kyoshi can like whoever she wants to like. Liking Yun would just not be smart and it wouldn’t end well for either of them. Not liking him is what’d be the best for her and for him.” She sighed and gave up trying to push away the obvious. “And for me.”

Rangi got lost in her thoughts and didn’t notice the pebbles spelling another message.  
“What are my three favorite ladles doing today?”  
Kyoshi giggled and Rangi got pulled back to reality and away from her spiralling thoughts by that soft sound.  
Another message was formed.  
“Sounds like fun. Wish I could join you.”  
“He knows we can’t reply, right?” Rangi asked.  
The pebbles kept moving.  
“Dumplings, please. Any kind but leek.”  
That was it. Rangi had enough of his little game.  
They had to get back to the mansion.  
“Enough! We’re distracting him from his training!”  
she looked back at Kyoshi. “And you’re late for work!” She quickly swept away the pebbles with her foot. 

Rangi started walking towards the gate.  
She knew Kyoshi would follow her.  
There was so much she wanted to say.  
She was still angry about Kyoshi letting herself  
get pushed over by those nobodies.  
“Why can’t she just see herself the way I see her?”  
She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something. Anything.  
“It’s pathetic!” She couldn’t turn around to look at Kyoshi or else her emotions would’ve taken over.  
Just thinking about Kyoshi so willingly letting others step on her made Rangi’s heart shatter.  
“Why can’t you see yourself the way I see you?” is what she wanted to say. But she didn’t. She couldn’t.  
“The way they step on you. You serve the Avatar!  
Have some dignity!” Rangi kept walking. She couldn’t bear to look at her.  
“I was trying to de-escalate the situation.”  
Kyoshi murmured.  
Rangi’s anger grew. She wasn’t angry at Kyoshi.  
She didn’t really know who she was angry at.  
She was just angry.  
“You were going to let them hit you! I saw it! And don’t you dare try and claim you were doing neutral jing  
or whatever earthbending hooey!”  
Kyoshi didn’t say anything. She never did.  
She never even seemed to notice how much Rangi  
was hurting because of her.  
She was so oblivious.  
“And speaking of your earthbending! You were shown up by a peasant! How have you not mastered the basics by now? I’ve seen children in Yu Dao bend rocks bigger than that jar!”

Sometimes Rangi didn’t even know why she liked Kyoshi so much. She was clumsy, a pushover, oblivious and sometimes acted like an idiot.  
But just a simple look at the girl erased all doubts.  
Rangi couldn’t help but feel this way about Kyoshi.  
She didn’t mind it though. Rangi liked Kyoshi despite all her flaws. They weren’t even really flaws in Rangi’s eyes but more like tiny imperfections that created a perfect result. Kyoshi just couldn’t be described with words, at least not the way Rangi saw her. 

After some moments have passed, Rangi felt the need  
to fill the silence. “...So the most efficient course of action would be to surprise the leader -Aoma, was it?- alone somewhere and then destroy her so messily that  
it sends a message to the others not to bother you anymore.” Rangi wasn’t going to let go off what happened today easily. She wanted revenge and  
was going to get it.  
Kyoshi didn’t reply to her plan or even tried to stop her. She wasn’t listening.  
“Are you listening to me?” Rangi turned to the taller girl, who was looking back at her. Not at her face, but at her collar. Rangi tried her best not to gain any colour in her cheeks again.  
“Why resort to violence?” Rangi felt a slight nudge in  
the small of her back. “I have strong heroes like you to protect me.”  
Rangi made a noise like she wanted to vomit.

In reality, she was about to burst.  
But she couldn’t. She couldn’t let her emotions get  
her better side. Her stable and strong side.  
If Kyoshi only knew that this was Rangi’s biggest fear. That there would be a time when Rangi isn’t there to protect her. A time when Kyoshi isn’t facing some bored peasants, but a real threat. Kyoshi wouldn’t be able to protect herself. Thinking about this made Rangi shiver. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if anything  
ever happened to Kyoshi.  
She may only be a servant to the Avatar, but she’s everything to Rangi. If only Kyoshi knew or felt the  
same way.


End file.
